


【兰芬】《极星》

by 纸夜 (Merlinkoon)



Series: 极星 [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinkoon/pseuds/%E7%BA%B8%E5%A4%9C
Summary: 随便写写，和原作有些出入（存在冲突）【Black Clover】兰吉尔斯X芬拉尔，空间兄弟年下设定中芬拉尔有些淡漠，兰吉尔斯情感病态可当亲情向解读用来过渡情节比较水的一节
Relationships: 兰吉尔斯/芬拉尔
Series: 极星 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637194
Kudos: 22





	1. 【兰芬】《极星》 part03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随便写写，和原作有些出入（存在冲突）  
> 【Black Clover】兰吉尔斯X芬拉尔，空间兄弟年下  
> 设定中芬拉尔有些淡漠，兰吉尔斯情感病态  
> 可当亲情向解读  
> 用来过渡情节比较水的一节

03

等到兰吉尔斯再听到关于芬拉尔的消息已经是来年的春天了。

这个被视为家族耻辱的兄长失踪后不久加入了王贵间最不齿的骑士团—“黑色暴牛”，没什么功绩，也没什么亮点，整天屁颠屁颠地跟着团长夜见后面端茶送水，无人在意他的出身与姓名，只当是个平民小卒——直至稀罕的空间魔法被发现，人们才后知后觉的把他和『从佛德家消失的可怜虫』联系起来。

他曾有众多的代号——也确实犯不着特意记住废物的名字，转转悠悠地，以另一种依旧难堪的姿态重新出现在上流的视野里。

消息像插上翅膀一样散开，成为王贵间茶余饭后的笑谈。

『听说暴牛的团长把他当工具使唤，佛德家以前怎么就没发现这种优点呢？』

『我还以为是佛德老爷终于忍不住把垃圾“处理”掉了。』

『废物就应该呆在垃圾堆里。』

芬拉尔对这些传闻倒也不是没有耳闻，护短的团员们都为他打抱不平，他跟大家同仇敌忾地斥责王贵的行径，最后思索半天又冒出一句『但是和我这个无情的工具人又有什么关系呢？』

众人哄然大笑。巴纳莎甚至眼泪都笑了出来，大力拍着他的肩说如果平时也这么有幽默感说不定早就找到女友了。

芬拉尔最初甚至是想过离开这个国家的——无论走到哪里，那些过去都好像如影随形。有光才会有影，那么如果隐匿于黑暗的话，就应该无人在意他是黑是白了吧？

但他的人生好像从未按照自己的期望走过，被夜见拎回黑色暴牛的基地，芬拉尔也只能坦然接受现实，其实他对于骑士团的工作还是十分憧憬的，认知被团员们“各具特色”的性格特质来回冲击又重新组装，也还是温柔地接纳了这一切——一个吵闹又麻烦的大家庭。

在出生二十多年后，芬拉尔才体会到了这份迟到的温情。

——虽然不是和他曾设想的人。

===============================

兰吉尔斯则早早就进入了金色黎明骑士团并做出了不少实绩，履历熠熠生辉，得到不少高层人士的看重。

他曾在各种场合忍不住想要堵住芬拉尔，却从来没成功过，他的哥哥自离家之后就变得十分警觉，每一个能见到的报告会议或者表彰聚会，芬拉尔总是身处在暴牛团员们的包围里，除去王贵阶级的鄙视链外，他确实是个开朗又温柔的人，甘于奉献又会设身处地的为他人着想，很快便让他收获了许多朋友。

偶尔视线交集，面对他的目光灼灼，芬拉尔也只是面无表情地移开视线，即使他主动出言挑衅，芬拉尔除了沉默以对——就是赶紧带走自家快要冲上去动手的团员。

他的每一刀更像是刺在轻飘飘的棉絮上，无处宣泄。

============================

第二个流言还是关于佛德家的——暴牛的那个工具人是忍受不了佛德老爷和夫人的虐待才离家的，佛德家的下人们或多或少都曾看到过那家伙身上难以遮掩的伤痕。

芬拉尔简直要为佛德家喊冤，父亲和母亲除了把他当空气和一些言语上的讥讽外，倒也没有做出过更多伤害的行径。

——他们大抵只称得上纵容。

但王贵阶级间的规则是：流言可以，事实却不行。留以话柄总是不利，芬拉尔确实已经太久没有出现过在佛德家的宅邸，流言很快又升级为兄弟阋墙的猜测，一封接着一封命令般的家书让芬拉尔逐渐焦躁，寝食难安。

最后让他决定回去看看的，是关于兰吉尔斯即将订婚的消息。

这回干脆连团员们都一起嘲笑他还是单身，芬拉尔把脸埋在枕头里无力地吐槽自己，，脑子进水了吗居然想听听他们的意见，混杂着的情感，让他说服自己暂时放下那些不安的预感。

========================

那是芬拉尔第一次见到兰吉尔斯的未婚妻。

——菲奈丝·卡尔穆尔伊希，一位像百合花般楚楚动人的女性。

芬拉尔对于兰吉尔斯订婚这档事其实并没有什么实感，来之前最多想着父亲为佛德家相中的必然是家世与出身都及优秀的女性，但当亲眼见到弟弟的未来结婚对象是这样成熟又温柔的黑发美人时，他突然涨红了脸。

在佛德家主眼里，一枝美丽的花需要被仔细修剪后插入华贵的花瓶里，供人观赏。

但芬拉尔不同，他看到的是鲜活的生命，百合花在晨露中摇曳，散发着淡淡幽香。

——兰吉尔斯以后也会对菲奈丝小姐做那些事吗？他无法控制自己的思绪。

那些……他无法开口向任何人诉说的事……

黑暗房间中粘腻的汗液，压抑的呻吟，强迫性的亲吻，无力的挣扎，淫靡的水声……——还有快灼伤自己的泪水……

芬拉尔直接双手用力拍上了自己的脸，强行打断回忆。

身后传来扑哧的轻笑，芬拉尔回头，是笑弯了眼的菲奈丝，他们站在庭院的藤蔓下，乍暖的春光照亮了少女温婉的容颜。

『抱歉，像我这样病弱而且年长的女性成为你的未婚妻，想必您很困扰吧……』

『菲奈丝小姐？您误会了……』芬拉尔想着这位美人因身体抱恙常年群居离索，大概未曾听过那些关于他的传闻。

『您您……您是位十分美丽的人……但是，要成为佛德家家主的并不是我……』芬拉尔因紧张而有点口吃，在看到菲奈丝小姐茫然又诧异的神情后又忍不住出言安抚。

『我的弟弟兰吉尔斯十分优秀，他一定会让您得到幸福的。』这句话他说得十分笃定。

菲奈丝沉默了一会儿，像是在消化这个信息，然后又恢复了那种优雅美丽的姿态『虽然是第一次见到您，但我明白的，您是个温柔的人……』

她紧了紧身上的羊毛披肩，还是带着和煦又温雅的笑容望着他『对于我来说，您是更好的人，和您相处让我感到非常温暖……』

『那您愿意和我多说说话吗？芬拉尔先生？』

听着这样温柔的话语，芬拉尔却只有罪恶感在心底不断蔓延。这样美好的人啊……如果知道兰吉尔斯与他的过往……会用什么样的眼神看向他呢……？

鄙夷？恶心？憎恶？

——他并不想看到菲奈丝小姐露出那样的神情。

那些肮脏污秽的罪恶，本就该被沉入漆黑的湖底，永无天日。

============================

兰吉尔斯本想抓住芬拉尔教训一番，却被菲奈丝抢先了一步。

然后便听到了那番对话。

两个人坐在庭院的长椅上交谈了很久，从花园种植的花种到喜欢的食物，他为菲奈丝讲述了很多做任务时的经历与见闻，还有暴牛里吵吵闹闹的有趣故事，芬拉尔推脱几次，最后还是答应有机会就会来和她闲聊。

『谢谢你，芬拉尔。』菲奈丝将双手握在胸前，目光憧憬『外面的世界，原来真的是那么有趣。』

兰吉尔斯想着这两人确实有着一些相似之处，本认为只是一个无趣的女人，但看到芬拉尔局促又羞涩的神情时，那些阴暗的情绪又在暗涌下被助以滋长。

他知道现在完全可以走上前去，对芬拉尔的“觊觎”和“妄想”大加讽刺——他的那些神情实在太过露骨。甚至于那位口无遮拦的未婚妻，也可以按体面的方式问罪她的家族，反正还有无数差不多的替代品，哪来什么差别。

这座宅邸需要迎娶的是她身后的声誉与价值，至于而她本人不过是这场婚姻的附赠品。

但是又忍不住听了下去——那些芬拉尔不在他掌控里的日子，到底是怎样度过的。

他从未让芬拉尔真正离开过他的视线，即使是被送去特殊学习的三年间，也有人专门定期向他汇报芬拉尔的一举一动。也知道芬拉尔一直在给他写信——虽然他一封也没有收到过。

未来总该有机会读到的吧，他这样想，肯定是不错的消遣。

===========================

芬拉尔失踪的第二个月，他才重新打开那间阴暗的屋子，所见之处已经蒙上了一层薄薄的浮灰——芬拉尔从不肯让佣人们打扫他的房间，也许是藏匿了太多羞耻的秘辛。但一切使用过的物品都被整齐归置好，丝毫找不到生活过的气息，于是又忍不住心怀怨恨的想，他当时一定是很冷静地准备逃离这里吧？

窗台上蓝紫色的桔梗衰败的开放着，奄奄一息地挣扎。

角落里有纸张焚烧过的痕迹，被杂物遮掩了焦痕，只留下了零星的碎屑。

——一切已经被付之一炬。

  
他现在只想撕咬那家伙的血与肉，剥肤及髓，再吞咽入腹。

============================

转眼到了正式对外宣布婚约的日期，芬拉尔在自家团员们一片呐威助喊中出发。

『加油啊，芬拉尔前辈！一定要勇敢活下去！』

『想哭也要忍住回来再哭。』

『打架的话一定要叫我哦~~』

芬拉尔脾气再好也止不住想翻白眼的冲动——如果不是因为答应菲奈丝小姐一定会出面，他也并不想去。

=========================

他有时候也会想，大概陪伴才是借口——他潜意识里想证实这段恨意，好让自己在往后的人生中心安理得。

但当真相被剖开的瞬间，那种残忍又折磨着他逃离处刑。

菲奈丝笑意盈盈地为他斟酒，丝毫不去在意周围恶意打量的目光，她看似柔弱却又无比坚韧，紫罗兰色的纱裙衬得她宛如一朵静静开放着的幽兰，左手指间戴着一枚墨翠戒指，深绿的光泽幽邃而庄重，兰吉尔斯也戴着相同的对戒——芬拉尔在人群中一眼就能看到了她眼底的落寞，是和兰吉尔斯相处欠佳吗？不知该以何种立场询问，只能把疑问又咽了回去。

莫名其妙几杯下肚后，菲奈丝被自己的双亲叫了回去，临走前她向芬拉尔露出一个抱歉的笑容，芬拉尔也报以微笑，那淡淡的幽香逐渐离自己远去，芬拉尔觉得今晚可以功成身退了。

他从露台走下楼梯，走到庭院僻静的角落里，准备开传送回去，酒的后劲却渐渐上涌，他虽热衷于联谊但喝酒这事就不太擅长了，晕乎乎地靠着墙壁坐下去打算先缓缓酒劲。

芬拉尔就想啊，自己人生的前二十年实在是太混乱了，不知道后半生命运能不能对他手下留情一点。

正是低头感概人生的时候，余光发现有人站在他身前。芬拉尔头疼欲裂，来者把他扶起站好，他说着谢谢谢谢，抬头却发现那人长着一张兰吉尔斯的脸。

一个激灵瞬间就清醒了许多，几乎是条件反射性地推开了他——又把自己结结实实地撞到了墙上，痛得咧嘴。

『……？』芬拉尔什么都看不真切，觉得搞不好是他的幻觉，或者他把谁看成了兰吉尔斯，总之，他干脆就等对方先开口表露身份。

…………

………………

半晌过去也未能等到结果，你谁啊，芬拉尔捂着脸在心里疯狂吐槽，还是自己终于精神分裂了？

芬拉尔特别想借着酒劲拍肩语重心长的告诉他，我们成为兄弟纯属意外，意外你懂吗？就是那种发生了无关紧要，不发生也无关痛痒的东西。

但是他不能，他甚至都不想去确认一下那个『兰吉尔斯』是真是假。

所以他往后退了一步，保持合适的距离，就像这么多年他一直做的那样。

那个『兰吉尔斯』的神情藏在阴影下晦涩不明，不远处的舞厅里就充满了温暖和煦的华光——但他就好像被谁抛弃一般，孤零零地站在那里。

芬拉尔越发觉得自己喝多了，毕竟他和兰吉尔斯之间哪有谁舍弃谁这一说呢？

明明谁都不需要。

=============TBC===============  
题外话：这里的芬拉尔因为早年被弟弟做过一些事所以就很警觉  
不会轻易上钩√性格也有所转变  
这时候的兰吉尔斯还不能理解自己的情感和欲望  
情感压抑后的爆发不是很美好吗（幸灾乐祸意味


	2. 【兰芬】《极星》 part04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随便写写，和原作有些出入（存在冲突）  
> 【Black Clover】兰吉尔斯X芬拉尔，空间骨科年下  
> 设定中芬拉尔有些淡漠，兰吉尔斯情感病态  
> 芬拉尔个人经历捏造请注意  
> 有一定的强制内容（请酌情阅读

04

佛德家所有仆从都知道的一件事，那就是兰吉尔斯少爷的房间里——有一盆极为爱护的桔梗花。

倒不是什么罕见的品种，甚至田野沟壑间都到处开放着，比起那些娇艳名贵的植株，它仅需阳光雨露便可存活，摆在贵族的家中显得不伦不类。

某天不知从哪抱回了这盆蓝紫色的野花，衰败枯黄的样子，种在劣质的泥盆里，除了命令下人将它救活外其他什么都不许动，园里的花匠被吓得够呛。

所幸无人问津的野草生命力总是格外顽强，甚至茎叶间都被输入了魔力，虽然花期已过，却仍维持着盛开的假象。

没有人再敢怠慢，不知是在精心照料，还是魔法的异变下——它渐渐长成了花藤的状貌，洋洋洒洒的爬满垣墙，占据了整个窗台。

兰吉尔斯对此却异常纵容，从不肯差人修剪，任凭它肆意生长。

『真不知道少爷为什么喜欢这种花。』年轻的女孩在窗前伸了个懒腰——她刚刚拖好房间的地板『不觉得出现在这里实在是太突兀了吗?』

『谁知道呢。』另一名年纪稍长的女仆一边回答她，一边利落地收拾好桌上的杂物『也许是一时新鲜？不过兰吉尔斯少爷的心思一直都很难捉摸就对了。』

『该不会是为了什么女人吧？』她眼里闪出狡黠的光，刚想接着说下去『听说新修的花房也是为了……』——话还未说完便被同伴捂住了嘴，对方向她做出了一个噤声的手势。

『这些事就不是我们该猜测的了。』她盯着女孩，像长辈般严肃的训诫道。

女孩点点头，像是知晓自己犯错般的连忙闭上嘴，提起拖把和水桶走出房门去进行下一项清洁工作。

而她在关上门前，也忍不住多看了一眼那片蓝紫色的花蔓，那虚幻般的颜色宛如夜幕将至前的晚霞，总让她回忆起某双温顺清澈的眼眸。

——那是一种极为妖异且艳丽的姿态。

========================================

无风的夜晚总是显得有些烦闷。

芬拉尔有的时候会忍不住想，如果这些孩子真是自己的弟妹就好了。

他天性就喜爱照拂后辈——离家之后一腔『慈爱』就无处寄托，自然就把目光瞄准到自家团员们的身上。

除去年纪比他大和那几个实在难以沟通的家伙后，玛格纳一脸正气地摆手拒绝，说真正的男子汉不需要这些，至于阿斯塔…………那是个某种程度上比夜见还靠谱的家伙。拉克倒是个熟悉后就非常好懂的孩子，芬拉尔喜欢他身上的那种纯粹——像是未经雕琢的矿石，在知晓关于拉克母亲的往事后，也对这个孩子格外的怜惜。

正因付出而渴望，渴望却未及，所以才更显苦楚。

暴牛全员刚完成了一项集体任务，却围坐在大厅里齐齐灌起了酒。

今天他们在执行任务的时候救下了一对兄妹——他们的母亲在救援到来前，用已逝的身躯死死护住了自己的孩子，这一幕对所有人都触动颇深，酒意已酣，不知是谁提议一起分享一下关于母亲的记忆。

——那是一些断断续续，又十分温情的片段，大多都是掺杂着生活琐碎的烟火气，甚至拉克都若有所思的陷入回忆当中。

阿斯塔目光坚定地说自己的归属就是哈格村的教会，没有任何遗憾。

诺艾尔已经醉醺醺地伏在桌上抽泣，嘴里嘟嚷着『即使是这样，我也还是……很爱她……』

轮到芬拉尔时，他沉默了一会儿，用故作轻松的语气，为大家讲述了一个老套的跨阶级相恋后被抛弃的故事。

还未醉的众人讪讪，不忍再揭他的伤疤，赶忙转移了话题。

所有的孩子应该都是为证明父母的爱而降生的吧？芬拉尔看着吵吵嚷嚷的大家，无论是否已经失去，但至少都曾拥有过。

——『但我肯定不是。』芬拉尔这样总结，刚刚那个故事并不是结尾。

虽然记忆十分遥远，甚至连女人的样貌都已混淆不清，但芬拉尔十分清楚地记得那双绝望又充满怨毒的眼神，像是两团燃烧着的炽焰。

她在佛德家继承人出世那日举火自焚。

——人生的全部筹码都输给了另一个女人，并且一败涂地。

芬拉尔则成为了她唯一来过世间的证据，象征着恶意的，所有知情人都对此讳莫如深——包括当事人自己，现实真相大概总是比故事情节更加残酷曲折。

他一直希望自己能成为给予『爱』那一方。

——但无论多少次，在收获哪怕一丁点儿『回应』后，又会迅速逃离。

每一个和他约会过的女孩都无比痛恨这一点。

======================================

菲奈丝在双亲的授意下时常与佛德家走动，恰逢春夏交替，偶感风寒，遂在别院小住下来。

芬拉尔本想多留些时间让她与兰吉尔斯相处，二人的婚事将近，但一封接着一封充满诚挚的邀请让他无法装作熟视无睹。

菲奈丝在庭院早已布好红茶和甜点，驱散了仆从迎接他的到来，比起菲奈丝的镇定自若，芬拉尔则总是显得那么羞赧，两人边分享着热乎乎的樱桃派一边谈论着这几周的新鲜见闻，菲奈丝轻笑着将黑色的长发优雅地别到耳后，露出指间墨翠色的戒指——每一次晤面芬拉尔仍会感叹于她的美丽。

远方传来断断续续的声响，是清脆的敲击声，芬拉尔充满疑惑地朝声音来源的方向望去——他记得那边是一片早已荒废的繁茂密林，背靠着山脉，幽深且静僻。虽归属于佛德家的领地内，但早已无人打理。

她低头轻啜了一口香气浓郁的红茶，开口打断了芬拉尔的走神。

『兰吉尔斯已经晋升为副团长了呢。』

『啊……我也听说了……』芬拉尔回过神有些不好意思的挠头『他确实非常优秀，想必以后的人生也会一直光彩夺目。』

——况且有菲奈丝小姐这样的温柔又体贴的妻子，一定会很幸福的吧。芬拉尔这样想着，菲奈丝定定地看着他半晌，最终却露出一种难以言喻的悲悯。

『但是兰吉尔斯他……并不快乐啊……』菲奈丝的话语略带苦涩『我本以为他的心里只是什么都装不下……但后来才觉得，原来早就被填满了……』

『您说这是为什么呢？芬拉尔先生？』

芬拉尔只是握着手中的骨瓷茶杯怔怔出神。

——直至色泽乌润的赭红液体完全冰冷。

『芬拉尔先生，谢谢您还愿意来看望我。』菲奈丝叹息，起身背对着他启齿道『我大概是有点累了……』

『请您不要在意，今天就到这里吧。』

======================================

兰吉尔斯处理完团内的工作回到家中，天色已经完全沉了下去。

仆人们恭敬地俯首为他换下外衣，管家上前低声禀报今天有两个新来的女仆刚闯下祸事。

兰吉尔斯皱眉不悦地疾步走回房内，两个女孩正战战兢兢地跪在门口不敢抬头，身体止不住地颤抖。

——劣质的瓦盆被打翻在地，碎裂成几块难看的瓦片。暴露在空气中的泥土与根茎被草草处理，掩埋在新的冬青釉盆中。

他忍着怒气摆手遣散了胆战心惊的仆人们，众人长舒一口气，如蒙大赦般的退出房间，轻轻把门带上。

等到屋外已经悄无声息，他弯下身去，捧起了一把色彩还鲜活着的花瓣，轻飘飘的犹如细碎的雪。

兰吉尔斯怔了一会儿，氤氲的花香好像不断从指缝间中流逝的细沙四散开去，良久，他看到那堆已然无用的瓦砾，疑惑地皱眉，揭开片瓦，湿润泥土的包裹下，露出一点冷硬的轮廓。

——那是一个不慎起眼的胡桃木盒。

它毫无征兆地出现在这里，无人得知它究竟被掩藏了多久，任凭岁月遗忘，静静地埋在泥土深处，又在不起眼的某天被撬开棺椁，重睹天日。

兰吉尔斯先是十分耐心地将它擦拭干净，重新露出毛糙的纹理，踌躇几番后才小心翼翼启开。

就连转轴都充满了久锈的涩感，他曾无数次掠夺，把玩又弃如敝屣，可唯独这一次害怕未及窥视就早已腐朽。

——发白的亚麻布下，包裹着的是一颗还在微微泛光的星象球，忽明忽暗，仿若呼吸。

这是一件堪称冷僻的道具，制作需要对魔力有相当精密的控制力，而作用却仅仅能用来照映星合，不可不称之谓鸡肋，久而久之倒变成了稀罕的物什。

深邃悠远的天空点缀着繁星，月光如笼轻纱，旷野里有无数野蛮生长的灌木和能倒映整片星空的湖泊……

『太迟了……』他喃喃自语道。

『我不会再放手。』

——无论用任何手段，我都要将你重新拖回深渊里。

======================================

芬拉尔刚刚洗完澡，用干燥的毛巾揉搓着头发，他刚收到一封加急的信笺——这是上次与菲奈丝小姐见面回来半个多月后，第一次再收到她的信。

他不知道菲奈丝对那些往事到底了解多少，但只要回想起那充满了怜悯和苦涩的眼神时，就只觉得羞愧难忍。

拆开信笺，信里的内容让他不禁皱眉。

字迹缭乱，看起来是匆匆写下的，隐去了前因，只说婚礼可能会提前进行，现在还住在之前的别院里，有重要的事情想要与他商量，难道说风寒还没有好吗？芬拉尔不禁为她担忧起来。

『等一下？那不就是今天吗？』芬拉尔看着信上提及的时间，已经稍迟了一些，思索片刻后就站起身，用烛火迅速销毁了信纸，随意的套上外衣就打开了空间通道。

=====================================

正是夜深露重，朔月藏在叆叇的浓云之后，庭院不甚明亮，院内也没有点灯，只有隐约一点的昏暗烛光在不远处，只能看到一个影影绰绰的轮廓，并不真切。

『菲奈丝小姐——』芬拉尔轻声低呼。他来之前心中闪过各种猜测，最害怕的就是听到兰吉尔斯对菲奈丝付诸暴力。

如果真的是这样……

他怀着担忧向那个身影急切的走了几步，却又陡然生硬地停下伫立在原地，他本想悄悄退离，但对方显然已经看到了他。

昏暗庭院中手持烛台的——是面无表情的兰吉尔斯。

===============================

在芬拉尔的大脑还没有运转完毕之前，兰吉尔斯已经先开了口『菲奈丝说过你会来。』

『…………』他回过神充满戒备的往后退了一步。

…………

………………………………

『太晚了……』芬拉尔思索半天才缓慢的开口，不自觉地移开了自己的视线，他并不想和兰吉尔斯再有更多接触『我还是…………』

『你打算就这样一直逃避？』

芬拉尔知道他意有所指，但仍无打算就此驻足，他早已悄悄将手放到身后想要去够自己的魔法书。

太危险了……他根本看不懂兰吉尔斯眼底那些混杂的情绪，但直觉已经叫嚣着让他赶紧逃离现场。还未来得及触及书页，更遑论使用空间通道逃走，烛台就已猝然砸向他，光源熄灭，一切骤然陷入黑暗，他下意识的用手去遮挡，却被更为猛烈的冲击按倒在地。

『——！』芬拉尔惊愕的望着他，兰吉尔斯如同捕食者般森然审视着他的身体，然后——将锐利的针尖狠狠扎进他的脖颈，那一刻，芬拉尔几乎以为自己要被谋杀。

一管液体被缓缓推入，注射进他的身体。

芬拉尔几乎用尽所有的力量才挣扎开他的压制，但为时已晚，他看见已经注空的针筒，本能的捂着自己脖颈上的伤口『混蛋——！你做什么？！』

『一些……能让你放松的东西。』兰吉尔斯回答的颇为轻松『好了，现在我们该继续了。』

他扯起芬拉尔的头发迫使他仰头露出滚动的喉结，细微的针口上还冒着血珠，药效已经开始迅速发作，那张脸上不再有从前的温顺和服从，而是写满了抗拒。

芬拉尔感到头晕目眩，就连魔力都从指尖开始被强行剥离这个身体，整个少年时期兰吉尔斯对他的凌辱无外乎殴打或者玩弄，他知道兰吉尔斯偏执于他的羞耻，逼迫他沉沦于欲望再加以嘲弄，看他在悖德的深渊边缘战战兢兢地惧怕跌落，那些亵玩总归更像是一种精神折磨。

——这些他都尚可忍受。

『你最好不要用这种眼神看着我。』兰吉尔斯只是冷冷的看着他的挣扎，又俯下身在在他耳旁轻语『我们以前好像一直没有进行到最后一步？』

那具躯体微不可察的颤抖了一下，露出不可置信的神情，他满意的看着芬拉尔蜷缩起身体想要逃离却退无可退的样子，故意吐出残忍的话语。

『我很期待。』

他的瞳孔剧烈的收缩，几乎是颤抖着喉咙想要高声呼救，但却什么声音都发不出。

兰吉尔斯餍足地欣赏着他绝望的神情，啊……啊，他早该这么做的，他终于理解了自己长久以来的那种不可言说的扭曲欲望，『无论是从前还是现在，你只要看着我就够了。』

他攫住芬拉尔的下颌，逼迫他打开紧咬着的牙，宛如剖开一只无比固执的蚌，炙热的唇舌在口腔内搅弄，用力顶着上颚模拟即将到来的侵犯，芬拉尔呜咽着发出痛苦的悲鸣，双手无力地推拒，想要阻止衣物下肆意游走的指尖，最后却不断被迫咽下那些不属于自己的唾液。

『求你……住手，兰吉尔斯……』生理性的眼泪止不住的涌出，带着最后一点可悲的侥幸『求你……』

他慢条斯理地舔舐去了那些泪痕，像极了在品尝一颗刚摘下的甘甜果实，露出了一个阴恻恻的笑容。

『——不。』

他不甚费力地就制止了芬拉尔竭力的挣扎，俯身遮住了所有能投映在那双眼睛里的光亮，用力撕毁了他的衣领——狠狠咬在那嶙峋的锁骨上，血肉淋漓。

『啊——！』芬拉尔被震悚和恐惧来回拉扯着几近窒息，剧烈的疼痛终于换回了他的意识『放开……放开——！放开我！！』

兰吉尔斯却还是带着那种阴晦的笑意，然后将血——抹在了那双泛着水色的唇上，用力掐住略显纤弱的脖颈，耐心等待着身下的挣扎虚弱下去……

『我不要……』他的意识已经快要涣散不清，瞳孔已经失去焦距，泪水殆尽，通红的眼角只残存了一点冷硬的光，宛转着迟迟不肯落下。

你怎么能不要呢？兰吉尔斯这样想道。

你的爱慕，你的痛苦，你的罪孽，你的救赎，全都该由我来给予。

——至死方休。

==============TBC===================  
*本文芬拉尔渴望被爱又抗拒被爱的症结来源于对生母的记忆，少年时期对兰吉尔斯的纵容，一部分是出于对弟弟的愧疚与喜爱，另一部分是对没能拯救母亲的遗憾与自责。但并不能忍受悖德的行径。  
*桔梗（balloonflower）花语：无望的爱

车在下一章，等我找找灵感（切嗣抽烟脸  
好想鸽啊（小声BB


	3. 【兰芬】《极星》 part05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 随便写写，和原作有些出入（存在冲突）  
> 【Black Clover】兰吉尔斯X芬拉尔，空间骨科年下  
> 本章有囚禁/强奸等过激内容（请酌情阅读  
> 一切OOC均属个人笔力拿捏不够  
> 请勿上升到角色

05

他在一阵颠簸中稍稍恢复了些许意识。

先是闻到了夜露和松香的气味，接着听到了树枝被踩断的细小声响，眼睑耷拉着无法完全睁开，皮肤表面还残存着麻木的痛感……

芬拉尔很快意识到自己正被人扛在肩上。

——要带我……去哪里……

意识还是混沌不清，他努力地平复自己因惊恐而过度剧烈的心跳，渐渐积攒了些力气，猛然咬牙用手肘狠狠撞击上骤不及防的后背，被袭击者应声倒地，芬拉尔也被摔在了地上，几乎是立刻慌不择路地向前跑去。

无数婆娑着的茂密树影从他身边穿过，耸峙的枝桠延伸至天际，黑暗中，他陡然凶狠地咬伤自己的虎口，鲜血立刻涌出，浓重的血腥味扑鼻而来，企图以剧烈的疼痛保持清醒。

——我不能被他带走，芬拉尔近乎战栗着发颤，他根本无法想象事情的后果，也知道兰吉尔斯不会轻易放过他，今晚的一切恐怕早有预谋，他只能寄希望于药效褪去之前尽量拖延一些时间。

正是浓云笼月之际，浓荫蔽天的森林里更是没有一丝光亮，风声掀起整片林间树叶的颤动，夹带着虫鸣回荡，枯枝败叶被践踏得沙沙作响，依稀还有着潺潺的流水声，芬拉尔竭力用听觉分辨周围的一切，终于看到远方有一点隐约的房屋轮廓，藏在摇曳的树荫里若隐若显，只要见到其他人就好了……谁都可以……，他靠着树干强撑起精神，不断逼迫自己往那个方向踱去。

跌跌撞撞的不知走了多久，锋利的叶片在他身体裸露的地方割出无数细小的伤口，小腿也被粗糙的树篱划伤，他跪在院落的空地前捂着胸口剧烈的喘息，他快要因极度紧张而呼吸过度，马上就能得救的，无论是谁……只要能听到他的呼救就好。

得救之后应该怎么说……？碰巧遭到歹徒袭击吗？他昏昏沉沉的想着，太疲惫了……他痛苦地捂住自己的头，这场和药物之间的拉锯他用意志相持了太久，如果有第二次机会，兰吉尔斯肯定会毫不犹豫地把剂量加到数十倍。

他刚刚颤动着喉咙想要开口呼救，刹那间流云奔涌……透如蝉翼的朔夜终于从云层中显露出来，不甚明朗的皎华瞬间充盈了整个视野。

他马上意识到自己选错了方向，而且……

那是一栋他从未见过，也不该出现在这里的建筑。

芬拉尔听到身后的树丛中传来窸窣的声响，他没有时间再去多做考虑，趔趔趄趄的站起身夺门而入。

……………………

===============================

『我没想到你能自己找来。』

密林深处突兀地出现一间规模惊人的玻璃花房，斜面尖顶，还有着透明的廊院，月光从爬藤的罅隙间倾洒而下，因反复折射而显得格外圣洁，朦胧的光晕晕染在满庭蓝紫色的花瓣上，散发出奇异的幽光。

芬拉尔蜷缩在阴影里，拼命捂住嘴平复喘息声，过于馥郁的花香让他几近窒息，魔力丝毫没有恢复的前兆，手还是移到背后想要握住自己的魔法书——那里却空空如也。

他的瞳孔不自觉的放大，一切迹象让他越发恐惧。

『而且……我控制剂量，不是为了让你有力气弄伤自己。』

芬拉尔僵硬着身体，颤抖着看向自己的掌心，殷红的血正沿着掌纹缓缓滴落……

他突然意识到兰吉尔斯只是享受着『追捕』的过程——将自己的一切挣扎和求救都尽收眼底，先是恶意的给予渺茫生机，再轻而易举的碾为尘齑。

——并嗜此不疲地诱导他深陷罗网。

这只不过是一场实力悬殊的狩猎游戏。

芬拉尔像被逼到穷途末路的幼鹿一样被他从阴影里拖出，兰吉尔斯径直将他一路拖拽至最里层的密室里，层层麻棕色幔帐的遮掩下是一张羽白的大床。

芬拉尔死死抓住他的衣袖，颤抖的指节几乎发白脱力。

兰吉尔斯知道他无论如何都不肯躺上去。

于是他握住那双挣扎不休的手，提起罹难的身体摁倒后轻松镇压，将手腕用墨绿色的纺纱绑在了床头上，然后抽出腰间的匕首，在他绝望的眼神中，一点一点割开身下那人单薄的衬衣，刀尖轻轻划过他的胸膛和小腹，随着布帛的撕裂声，大片泛着绯红的白皙肌肤被暴露在越发焦灼的目光里。

芬拉尔想要回避那种太过赤裸的欲望，兰吉尔斯骑跨在他身上已经开始慢条斯理的脱起了自己的衬衣，他偏过头想要去用牙咬开束缚自己的绳结，兰吉尔斯看着这样不情愿的他也只是讽笑出声。

『第一次做果然还是想看着你的脸。』兰吉尔斯捧起他惨白的面容，仔细端详着所有细微的变化。

『…………』芬拉尔只是隐忍着羞耻，疲倦地仰首望了他一眼，眼角依稀含着些泪光，他已经不知道该说什么才能阻止兰吉尔斯。

他的人生从未按自己的意愿进行过。

——兰吉尔斯仅被这一眼就看得性欲彭胀起来。

实际上他也纵容了自己的欲望，保持着骑跨在他身上的姿势，将贲张的性器极近的顶在芬拉尔脸前。

芬拉尔怔了一下，然后屈辱地扭过脸去，兰吉尔斯强硬地握住他的下颌，以性器的前端不断摩擦着那两片紧闭着的绛色的唇，最终还是不耐烦地扳开那过于固执的齿，将滚烫的阳具深深刺进他湿热的喉咙里。

他的泪水无法控制的流淌下来，炙热的硬物在他喉腔里极深的抽插，让他无法呼吸，想伸手去推拒，双手却早已被牢牢的绑在头顶，手腕处因剧烈挣扎而渗出鲜红的血迹。

舌尖想要推挤走那过于蓬勃的欲望，愈发激烈的动作仿佛要将肉柱顶到他的胃里，不知过了多久，酸涩的喉咙深处涌出滚稠的液体。

他几乎是立刻侧过脸剧烈的呕吐，强烈的反胃感让他想把腥臭的液体吐出来，兰吉尔斯从后扯住他的头发——残忍地注视着他，直到他终于因呼吸不畅，喉结滚动着——将那些东西全部吞咽了下去。

『求你……』芬拉尔在他的注视下，几乎是哽咽着开口『不要再羞辱我了……』

他的声音已经沙哑，满脸泪痕，却被握住脚腕重新拖回男人身下，双腿颤抖着，被屈辱地分开，兰吉尔斯耐心且细致地扩张着他干涩的后穴，还是太紧了，他们少年时期在那间昏暗的房间里，曾做过无数隐秘而罪恶的游戏，芬拉尔却从不肯让他触碰到最后的界限。

兰吉尔斯摩挲着那因羞耻和情欲而滚烫的肌肤，他无比熟悉这具身体的每一个敏感点，然后俯身用唇舌，将鲜艳欲滴的绛色蓓蕾卷入口内，反复舔弄吮吸，炽热的舌尖戳弄着柔软敏感的乳首，芬拉尔在他身下低声喘息呻吟着，双脚胡乱踢蹬着想要撑起身体，在羽白色的床上泛出重叠的褶皱。

他被亵玩着，兰吉尔斯还在托着他的腰，用手指在他的后穴内不断抽插，身体深处不自愿的分泌出滑腻的黏液，前方的欲望也颤巍着抬头，情欲浸染下他整个人看上去像一颗过于熟透的诱人果实，兰吉尔斯缓缓抬起了他的小腿，然后一寸一寸的——将自己的欲望用力顶入泥泞湿软的后穴里。

在兰吉尔斯将要进入他的身体前，他还是用尽最后一丝力气抵抗着，无力地咬住兰吉尔斯的手背，那颤抖着的睫毛宛如蝴蝶的震翅，泪水却滚滚落下。

——他觉得这样的芬拉尔实在是非常美丽。

就这样一边感到羞耻，一边又为我动情。

——这样的姿态，全都是属于我的。

===============================

他的目光涣散，被男人压在身下猛烈快速的肏弄着，身体被迫随着撞击一起摆动，像散架的木偶一般安静地仰躺在床上，反复短暂的陷入昏迷又被剧烈的疼痛唤醒——兰吉尔斯大概确实是控制好了药物的剂量，意识昏昏沉沉，瞳孔不知望向虚空的何处。

太荒谬了……他疲惫地想着，原来兰吉尔斯……恨他恨到这种地步吗？

兰吉尔斯突然低喘着抱紧了他的身体，加快了冲撞的速度，身下的人险些被他掀翻，他感到自己的内脏被难受的顶弄着，腹部有要被戳穿的错觉。芬拉尔甚至觉得今晚会被捅死在这张床上，耳边的喘息就像野兽的低吟，不属于自己的雄性气息，充满了狠戾的侵略性，交合处淫靡的水声在激烈的撞击下被愈加放大。

『等……等一下，我不要……』他终于像意识到什么一样回过神来『兰吉尔斯！住手！啊……』

慌乱的声音渐渐淹没了下去，他紧闭着双眼，泪水从眼角不断渗出，熬过精液一阵一阵喷洒在内壁的感觉。兰吉尔斯抽出自己的性器，滚烫的内壁还吸吮着他的柱身，大量腥膻味的白浊液体从糜烂的蔷薇色穴口涌了出来，混杂着一些血丝，沿着大腿内侧蜿蜒地流下，看上去异常煽诱。

兰吉尔斯解开了他双手的束缚，将失神的芬拉尔拉起，抱坐在自己的腿上，恶意用力揉搓着他的臀肉，然后将性器重新埋入他的体内。

『不……』

芬拉尔只是流着泪摇头，双手无力地垂在身侧，腹部异样的酸胀感折磨着他，兰吉尔斯握住他的手，强迫他揽住自己的脖子，搂着他削瘦的腰线不断恶意顶弄着，每一次都进入的更深，耐心地找寻着他的破绽。

在擦过内壁的某个点时，那具身体剧烈的震动了一下，沉寂了一会儿，终于像是崩溃般的哭喊挣扎起来。

兰吉尔斯残忍地握住他的肩胛骨，将他牢牢钉在自己的灼热的性器上，越发粗暴地研磨着脆弱的黏膜，引得那具身体无法控制的痉挛起来。

芬拉尔难堪的用手背挡住自己的脸，白浊喷洒在两人紧贴着的腹部，兰吉尔斯将悖德的罪证轻描淡写地用指尖勾起，胁迫着他一起品尝禁忌的果实。

——那是他第一次用后穴达到高潮。

『你……实在是太可恶了……』他艰难地吐出这句话，随后身体瘫软下去，完全失去了意识。

兰吉尔斯顺势托着他的身体，将他重新放倒在床上，用指腹抚摸上那张苍白憔悴的脸，那张脸已经布满干涸的泪痕，即使是在身心全部失守后也还是充满了隐忍的抗拒，蓬松的发早已被黏腻的汗液打湿，驯服的贴在肌肤上，显得这张脸无比温顺又脆弱。

他反复摩挲着缺乏血色又满布咬痕的唇，放任自己漆黑的欲望，不断在这具身体里制造沉重的声响，又像是一个因断食过久而产生戒断反应的瘾君子，仅仅是这样根本不足以将他饥渴的食欲填满。他拉着芬拉尔的腿盘在自己腰后，抱紧他的后背，好让自己能进入得更深。

柔韧的腰部被迫悬空迎合着施暴者的侵犯，在欲望中不断沉沦，芬拉尔的腹部被顶弄出一个可观的弧度，鼠蹊处颤动着，喷礴的欲望已经不知是第几次宣泄在这具身体里。

芬拉尔侧着脸虚弱地瘫倒在他身下，散落的额发遮住了他的眼睛，唾液狼狈的从唇角淌下，小腹被射得微微隆起，并没有给与他任何回应。

——恐怕他在睡梦中还在可笑的祈祷，期盼一切只是一场无法言说的噩梦。

他不满的捞起芬拉尔的腰肢，满布掐痕的脖颈无法控制的后仰，暴露出脆弱的喉结，那一段美妙的弧度简直宛如殉道者的哀鸣，兰吉尔斯吻上他惨白的唇，用舌尖搅弄着交换两人的气息，几乎要将昏迷着的芬拉尔吞咽入腹。

反反复复，不厌其烦地亵玩了许久，像少年时在旷野的草地里抵足而眠那样，与芬拉尔并肩躺在床上——他久久凝望着那张毫无防备又憔悴无比的睡颜。

真奇怪啊，上一次看到这样的他是什么时候呢……

他犹豫了半晌，还是伸出手去握住对方冰凉的指尖，芬拉尔身上散发着令人安心的气息，像是晨露混杂着刚抽枝的嫩芽，最终也闭上眼，失而复得的延迟满足感让他陷入几年来第一次安稳的睡眠。

——你就快点……堕落在我手里吧……

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝TBC＝＝＝＝＝＝＝


	4. 【兰芬】《极星》 part06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Black Clover】兰吉尔斯X芬拉尔，空间骨科年下  
> 设定中芬拉尔有些淡漠，兰吉尔斯情感病态  
> 一切OOC均属个人笔力拿捏不够  
> 请勿上升到角色  
> 比较温情的一章（？过渡用

06

不觉夏日渐长,王都却陷入连绵的阴雨天，天空始终阴沉沉的，偶尔雨骤也不见日光。

仆从们把无法晒干的衣物晾在通风处，抱怨着磨人的天气，兰吉尔斯也不是很喜欢这场阴雨，除去外出不便的因素，还有就是空气中总是充斥着潮湿发霉的味道。

卡尔穆尔伊希家的家仆冒雨送来了邮件，雨水打湿了马夫的帽檐，不停地往下滴水，涟漪随着雨滴一起被隐匿在喧嚣里。

兰吉尔斯接过厚厚牛皮纸包裹着的信物，年老的马夫向他微微颔首，转眼又消失在雨幕中。

仆人们看到这一幕纷纷开始窃窃私语，感叹到两人好事将近竟变得亲昵起来，『菲奈丝小姐看似如高岭之花般，原来也会做这种讨好男人的事啊……』戏谑的轻笑声中掺杂了些鄙夷的恶意。

兰吉尔斯回到房中面无表情的划破牛皮纸，倒出了里面的东西。

一封措辞考究的短信和一个精致的天鹅绒方盒，他不显声色的打开…………

——里面静静躺着一枚墨翠戒指，深绿的光泽幽邃而庄重。

他下意识的看了看自己的指间，那里本该有一枚相同的对戒，但是却空荡荡的，什么都没有。自订婚那晚戴过一次后，他就厌弃的将它扔进抽屉深处。

信的内容也是十分简短精炼，大意就是笃定兰吉尔斯早已心有所属，这场婚姻无法进行，退婚是自己的意愿，与家族无关。

佛德老爷和夫人简直勃然大怒，又碍于颜面哑忍着没有发作，她还真是出乎意料的胆大妄为啊，兰吉尔斯不乏冷漠的想着，他本人对这件事倒是没有什么额外的看法。

心有所属？这在王贵间可不是什么拿的出手的理由，婚姻只是筹量价值的砝码，而且这要传出去估计骑士团的所有人都得笑死——那个兰吉尔斯？怎么可能。

甚至兰吉尔斯自己都想发笑，但是又被一些难以言说的情绪堵在心里。

======================================

雨滴啪啪的落在玻璃上演绎出嘈杂的声响，错落有序的坠落，撞击，晕染，滑落——然后留下斑驳的雨痕，温室里极其温暖，草木在湿润的环境中悄然生长着，散发着泥土的芳香和雨水的气息，一切让人昏昏欲睡。

芬拉尔靠在床边望着窗外模糊的雨景，他已经不知道这是自己被囚禁的第多少天。

他被兰吉尔斯第一次强迫就折腾得几乎要断气，半夜发起高烧，浑浑噩噩的烧了两天，好像还说了不少胡话，隐约觉得窗外经历了几次日出日落，又分不清哪些是幻觉哪些是现实，时间的概念被轻而易举地抹杀，不知过了多久，冒着一身冷汗在夜半惊醒，他坐起身茫然的环顾四周，完全不理解自己身上发生了什么。

手边传来温热的呼吸，他受惊似的猛然缩回自己的手，映入眼帘的是兰吉尔斯的睡颜，像猫一样蜷缩着，环抱着他的腰。

——记忆被胡乱地倒灌回脑海里。

他几乎是立刻想要翻身下床，捂住嘴几欲作呕，强烈的反胃感折磨着他，刚掀开被褥没走出几步就栽倒在地，他震颤着双唇缓缓回头望去，兰吉尔斯已经警觉地醒来，神情阴鸷的看着他，手里牢牢攥着一条手腕粗细的铁链……

——铁链的另一头拴在他的脚腕上。

于是他在挣扎中又被重新拖了回去，兰吉尔斯把他拖回床上好整以暇的看着他，芬拉尔颤抖着用手背遮挡自己的脸，即使是意识清醒后也不愿面对既定的事实。

这种罪恶一旦跨过就无法再回头。

芬拉尔曾经也设想过兰吉尔斯会用何种方式报复他，但是又忍不住妄想着，等到他们两个人都更成熟一些，有着足够的阅历和时间能对那些过往释怀后，说不定能迎来和解的那天吧？  
——他总不能恨我一辈子，总归要学会把自己的感情分给别人，也许是妻子，也是是情人，甚至是自己的后代。

时间会去抚平一切，包括那些难以言状的感情与欲望，最终都会熄灭。

但是他完全错估了兰吉尔斯对自己的执念，他先是被强迫着侵犯，以为已经全部结束后，又在醒来就意识到对方想将他圈养的现实。

你错的太离谱了啊，兰吉尔斯……他忍不住在心里叹息道，对方将他拖回床上后只是忍耐着重新抱紧他，试探性地握住他的手，然后紧贴在自己胸口。

芬拉尔的眼眶乌青，显然精神还不是很好，整个人憔悴无比，他目光空洞地望着这样的兰吉尔斯，干脆放弃了挣扎——反正已经什么都被做过了，兰吉尔斯紧拥着他，几乎要将他嵌入自己的血肉里。

芬拉尔被他抱在怀里，内心又产生了一些奇异的怜悯。真可怜啊………

——明明施暴者是你，为什么……你，看起来却那么……寂寞呢？

他只能沉默着闭上眼。

『我们以后……该怎么办呢……』

======================================

黑色暴牛在芬拉尔失踪的第二个星期开始全团寻找他的踪迹。

先是夜见到处找传送门，大家察觉到芬拉尔从早上就没有露面，以为他是身体不舒服，于是去他的房间找他。

房间空空如也，他大概走得匆忙，换洗的衣物被胡乱卷成一团，毛巾也被搭在椅背上，巴纳莎抱着酒瓶醉醺醺的开始笑，说不定是约到喜欢的女孩子了哦。

众人有些尴尬的咳嗽，然后如鸟兽四散，夜见说等他回来要给他一顿胖揍。

——然后直到第二天也能没回来，大家私下还小声八卦了一番，说芬拉尔这次怕不是遇到真爱了。

紧接着是第三天、第四天、第五天……

没人再有心情拿这件事开玩笑了，芬拉尔的魔法虽然不能直接用于攻击，但用来转移和逃跑简直太绰绰有余了，况且他也不是那种性格乖张长年脱离团队的人，所以他的杳无音讯更令大家担忧…………

巴纳莎也难得的严肃起来，告诫大家先不要太过声张，这件事实在太过蹊跷，他们甚至专门请了使用探知魔法的魔导士来调查芬拉尔的去向，都未能有所收获。在夜见不爽地说明了情况后，各团在行动时也帮忙打听消息，结果就是……

——与其说失踪现在不如说更像人间蒸发，一切毫无头绪。

而兰吉尔斯只是冷眼看着这一切。

======================================

芬拉尔总是睡睡醒醒，兰吉尔斯依旧会给他每天注入抑制魔力的药物，他总是踏着夜色而来，又迎着稀微的晨光离去，每晚会留下新鲜充足的食物，芬拉尔倒也没有什么轻生的念头，有胃口的时候他会乖乖吃下，他犯不着用命去反抗兰吉尔斯——况且现在的兰吉尔斯实在称不上正常。

他会让芬拉尔坐在矮凳上用浇花的水管清洗他的身体，兰吉尔斯觉得自己像正在精心培育一株按他心意呼吸、生长、开放的植株。流动的水淌过他的发梢和腰线，水珠凝滞在光滑的肌肤上，显得他整个人脆弱又鲜活，芬拉尔偶尔会侧眼看他，带著湿气的柔软发梢还在滴水，蓝紫色的眸透着水光清澈且温顺，他总觉得芬拉尔这一瞬的眼神带着一种难以言喻的纯真与浪漫。

——就好像一切都未曾发生，他们还是那对相处怪异又忍不住互相亲近的兄弟。

即使是在连绵的雨季，温室里也十分温暖，绿植在人造的环境里不遗余力的生长着，芬拉尔的头发也已渐长了，兰吉尔斯会仔细擦拭干他的头发，对于芬拉尔的照料没有他自己想象中的厌烦，每天都更加熟练和细致，甚至他自己都还没察觉到有点乐在其中。 

他会把芬拉尔整个人用浴巾包裹好之后径直抱回床上，有时候会直接睡觉，有时候也会哄骗着芬拉尔为他张开双腿——芬拉尔还是忍不住反抗过，最后大多都是被按在床上强上。

兰吉尔斯对他的性欲也近乎执拗。

芬拉尔想，自己人生整整前二十年可没想过要去接受自己弟弟的侵犯，能意识到他失踪的人估计想破脑袋也想不到他正跟兰吉尔斯搅在一起。

最终只能寄希望于兰吉尔斯早点厌倦这种无意义的消遣，至于他自己——他恐怕比犯罪者本人还更惧怕被人发现这些隐秘的罪恶。

——事实就是，他并不想成为共罪者。

======================================

这样的日子不知道持续了多久，芬拉尔看到窗外的树叶已经染上了一些秋意，不过一切变换都与这室内的景色无关——一切盛放如永生花般，永不凋零。

兰吉尔斯带来了礼物，放在他的掌心，要他自己拆开。

他先是愣住，然后仔细端详了半天——这可能是他这辈子第一次收到来自兰吉尔斯的礼物，虽然场景实在有些尴尬，这几个月来他和兰吉尔斯的关系达到一种诡异又微妙的平衡，兰吉尔斯停止了对他使用药物，但在房间各处都留下了禁制的魔法阵，脚上的铁链还是维持着现状，但活动的范围稍稍扩大了些。

兰吉尔斯休假的时候也会来他这边，两个人在午后的阳光下各自干着各自的事，金色的碎片透过层层藤蔓间的缝隙洒在他们的身上，偶尔他会带给芬拉尔一些不是最新的报纸或者一些杂书，用来打发时间，实在是太无聊了——芬拉尔怀疑自己现在连账本都能看的津津有味，他的头发已经长到了肩头，兰吉尔斯没事喜欢抱着他拨弄他的头发，有一搭没一搭的——有时会给芬拉尔产生自己正在养猫的错觉。

现在的兰吉尔斯更喜欢等他完全陷入情欲之后再满足自己，芬拉尔偶尔也会忍不住唾弃自己，但是男人说到底都是容易沉溺于性爱的动物，况且兰吉尔斯实在太熟悉他的身体了，他被玩弄到自己都无法忍受情欲想要狠狠被进入的地步，甚至他喊痛的时候兰吉尔斯会真的停手。

『你不会让我服毒吧……？』他琢磨了半天狐疑着开口。

兰吉尔斯没好气的直接把盒子摁在他的脸上『你再不拆我可就拆你了。』

『不不不不……我开玩笑的……』芬拉尔直接往后仰躺避开想扯他衣领的手，双手投降『我现在就拆！立刻就拆！』

兰吉尔斯啧了一声从他身上起开，看着他打开那个天鹅绒的小盒子。

——一对墨翠色的耳环，散发着深绿的幽邃光泽，边缘有粗糙打磨过的痕迹，上好的底料和糟糕的手艺被融为一体。

芬拉尔怎么看怎么觉得有几分眼熟，但又说不上来在哪见过，记忆的齿轮被卡在了什么关键的地方转动不起来。

『…………？』

『你坐过来，我帮你戴上。』

芬拉尔其实坐在原地根本就没有动，兰吉尔斯从背后抱住他，芬拉尔的身体僵硬起来，但又不敢轻举妄动，他这几个月学到的经验就是越不挣扎得到的折磨就越少，兰吉尔斯喜欢他的温驯，揉搓了一会他冰凉的耳垂，然后用准备好的银针穿刺了过去。

血很快流了出来，但是不多，很快就被舔舐干净，倒也没有芬拉尔想象得那么疼，虽然他仍想对兰吉尔斯吐槽：你的技术真是差劲透顶。

兰吉尔斯为他戴好后将他的身体转过来看向他，房间里没有镜子，芬拉尔已经很久没有看见过自己的脸了，他也不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子，但总不会太好看。

——他露出了一个兰吉尔斯很久都不曾见到过的，那样既包容又歉疚的笑容。

就好像曾在无数梦境与回忆交织里的一样。

——兰吉尔斯伸出手覆上了那双温顺的眼睛。

『…………难看吗？』芬拉尔问他，他被兰吉尔斯再次拥入怀里，最终也没能看到他的神情。

『不……只是……』

兰吉尔斯重新陷入了沉默。

牵扯彼此的那根红绳，一端将他从自由拉进苦楚，另一端则让凶手获得餍足。

——这曾是他们唯一的联系。

但如果绳子的两端都是鲜血淋漓，你为什么还要这么执拗着不肯放手呢？兰吉尔斯。

芬拉尔只是叹息着回抱住他。

——这样的假象，你究竟还想演绎多久呢？

=============TBC====================  
甜吗？甜是因为接下来要……（被捂住嘴拖走


End file.
